


No More Interruptions

by DesertVixen



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: F/M, No interruptions, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:27:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26506672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesertVixen/pseuds/DesertVixen
Summary: Gaby and Illya have some time without interruptions..
Relationships: Illya Kuryakin & Napoleon Solo & Gaby Teller, Illya Kuryakin/Gaby Teller
Comments: 10
Kudos: 60
Collections: Het Swap Exchange 2020





	No More Interruptions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [coaldustcanary](https://archiveofourown.org/users/coaldustcanary/gifts).



Looking back, Gaby realized she had known – from the first time their eyes met on a dark street in East Berlin – that they would go to bed together. 

She had known a little something about him, of course, even if she had pretended to be a helpless pawn in the hands of the two men. She knew a little about Napoleon as well, but it was Illya Kuryakin who had intrigued her. But when they had locked eyes for the first time, she’d felt a shiver go down her spine. 

So she had played along, after throwing an initial fit to not look like she was giving in too easily. Gaby had assumed she would be able to get Illya into bed easily enough – and to her surprise, found she was rather looking forward to seeing what his stamina was like in other situations.

She had seen him run, after all. He was a powerful man, and graceful in his own way, and very in control at all times. She had wanted to see him lose that control.

Yet somehow – despite her attempts to get him to let his guard down and give her an advantage, despite her use of alcohol and temptation to get him to lower his inhibitions and his guard – somehow, they had not gone to bed together. The feel of his hands on her thigh as he adjusted the transmitter was burned into her memory, as was the way he’d looked at her, the way his voice had sounded… She’d had to block it out of her mind, because she was going to “betray” them. Waverly had been sure that Illya and Napoleon would be able to get themselves out of whatever trouble she got them into, but Gaby had been…worried, she had realized. 

She had formed an attachment. 

And they’d come for her (and the warhead). 

Gaby had thought maybe in the aftermath of the Vinciguerra affair, that there would be a moment. There had almost been a moment, when the two of them could have touched, kissed, but they had been interrupted.

Then Waverly had sprung his little surprise on them, and there had been no more time for moments in Rome. 

There had been no moments in Istanbul, or Buenos Aires, or Helsinki, or in Athens. Somehow the moments always stayed just out of reach, just interrupted. 

Napoleon had caused his fair share of interruptions – Gaby wished he would make up his mind whether he was trying to throw the two of them into a compromising situation, generally involving the transmitters that were Illya’s specialty, or if he just enjoyed interrupting them – but he was generally busy with the woman of the minute.

She’d thought about making a play for Napoleon that first night, just to test the waters, but she had later decided it would have been a waste of time. An enjoyable waste of time, but sex wasn’t something that Napoleon allowed to distract him from work.

With Illya, it was different. Sometimes she wasn’t sure he was actually human – he could be unreachable in a very Soviet way at times – but Gaby knew deep down that sex was not just a distraction for him. 

When they went to bed together, it would mean something. 

Something was already there, even if it never seemed like the right time. He could be a ruthless killer – she had seen it for herself. But she also remembered how he’d held her on Vinciguerra Island, after he’d killed Alexander Vinciguerra.

Finally, an affair in Athens involving counterfeit money and a kidnapping – not to mention keeping Napoleon from helping himself to a little sculpture of Aphrodite that was worth a small country – there were no interruptions. 

Waverly had them stashed in a villa on a secluded, sun-washed Greek island – with a fully stocked pantry and an attractive female live-in staff – while they waited to find out what the next mission would be.

Napoleon was in his element, charming the cook to reveal her recipes (and charming the maids to reveal something else). The kitchen was the one place he truly relaxed, she thought, and they were able to enjoy the results.

Today, he had left them a picnic basket that they had taken down to the beach. She liked watching Illya swim, cutting through the water gracefully, powerfully. There was a little motorboat that they had taken out once or twice, but today seemed made for lazing on a blanket on the beach awhile after eating the simple meal – olives, fresh bread, wonderful cheese, plump grape leaves stuffed with lamb and rice. 

When they went into the water, the water was delightfully cool against her sun-warmed skin. Watching Illya in the short swim trunks he wears made Gaby very aware that her skin wasn't the only thing feeling warm. She couldn't resist the urge to break down his reserve a little, to see a flash of a rare, genuine smile.

So she called his name, and when he turned, splashed him right in the face. He came after her with a growl, and although there was quite a bit of splashing, Gaby wasn’t trying all that hard to get away when he yanked her against him, when he kissed her like it was the last thing either of them would ever do, while she wrapped her legs around his waist and his hands roamed freely under the water.

“You will pay for that splash, little chop shop girl,” he’d whispered in her ear, as she ran her hands over his wide shoulders, and wondered again about stamina.

Then she’d stopped thinking. Gaby barely remembered getting out of the water, but somehow, they had made it to the rather oversized blanket. Now, she lay on top of him, resting her cheek against his shoulder and feeling his heart racing under her hand. She wondered how long they could go with no interruptions, how long they could just exist on this beach as Illya and Gaby and not worry about the rest of the world.

She had a feeling that it wasn’t very long, that they should enjoy this moment of drowsing in the sun.

As she dropped into sleep, Gaby had two thoughts.

The first was that maybe they could try again to actually go to bed together, unless there were more interruptions.

The second was that she was definitely going to splash him again. It was a price she was more than willing to pay.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it! I love this movie, but it seems like a lot of fandom leans heavily to Illya/Napoleon, so I was excited to see this in HetSwap.


End file.
